


【DickJay】The beginning and end of the secret

by liancangming



Series: BATSMEN [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Agent AU, Everyone is an agent, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liancangming/pseuds/liancangming
Summary: 為了拯救提姆被打成篩子的傑森傷勢穩定之後，他做了一個夢。傑森夢到了一切的開端，還有一個小秘密。就像是打開了藏著兒時記憶的餅乾盒。





	【DickJay】The beginning and end of the secret

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文的作者是 歌方唱罢 太太，我只是个搬运工，她本作品全系列在lof都有发布，请各位方便的话去点个红心蓝手，要是能留言就更好了。

他在走廊聽著他們的談話。

「布魯斯你要找一個接替我的班的人，就是指那個小孩嗎？」屬於年輕男人的聲音質問著，音調剛好在鋼琴鍵的中間左右，「他才幾歲？」

「十四歲快十五，我從街上帶回來的流浪兒，他那時在偷我的車胎。」這是屬於帶他回來的男人聲音，音調在鋼琴鍵的最左邊，低沉到胸膛會嗡嗡共鳴的，「任務標配的那台，他用他自製的小道具破壞了防盜傳感器。」

「所以你要把他訓練成超級特工？跟我一樣？」青年聽起來非常煩躁，可能是忌妒吧，畢竟傑森取代了他，「除了你手頭缺人之外的理由呢？」

「我不能讓那個孩子繼續在街頭上，我把他帶回來，是為了他好。」

「布魯斯，超級富豪碰上了一個有機械技術的天才兒童，通常套路是這樣的---先用愛給他豎立一些好的價值觀，接著送他去一間好的學校，然後確保他能上麻省理工。」青年朝布魯斯大叫，「結果你帶他回來，是要把他訓練小特工，腦子有洞是不是？」

「你當年可是不這樣想法的。」可以猜測，這句話是布魯斯皺著眉說道，不過他十句裡有八九句是皺著眉頭說的，猜中的機率很大。

「我當年十歲，父母因為秘密身份暴露在我面前被仇家殺死，我想要真相。」那個年輕男人口吻變得很像在跟不可理喻的女友糾纏一般，充滿乾巴巴的倦怠感，「布魯斯，你是也只有十歲嗎？」

「你現在是在責備我，怪我沒能讓你如一般孩子的成長。」布魯斯的聲音平靜到接近淡漠，他聽起來就像是理性與冷漠的化身，最擅長冷言冷語讓對方失去戰鬥力，「在你十六歲的時候我問過你的，現在後悔了嗎？」

房間裡安靜了很長一段時間。

「就算我有後悔過，那也從不怪你，因為最終還是我自己做下的決定。只是我覺得那個孩子應該要有更多的選擇……」迪克的聲音變得和緩，似乎冷靜了些，屋內響起了腳步聲，「布魯斯，你也清楚這條路一旦踏上去，就很難回頭了。」

「你的建議我會考慮，如果你有打算回來，BATSMEN永遠都有你的一席之地。」

「對此，我很感激。」迪克說道，門把開始轉動著，穿著土到爆的藍色休閒服卻依然英俊到不可思議的青年走了出來。  
「但是我對目前的狀態很滿意，放假會回來的看看……」  
雜誌模特一邊對養父說著話，一邊轉頭就看到了走廊上的男孩，揚起了眉毛，「你在偷聽大人的談話啊，小朋友。」

「站在五公尺外嗎？我只是路過。」傑森抱著書不甘示弱瞪回去，「是你們講話太大聲了，還真好意思說別人。」

格雷森對他的挑釁不以為意的笑了，隨手撸了一把他的頭髮，「好吧，你說了算。」

杰森那時候，還不了解這個人，只覺得對方自以為是又討厭，甚麼都不懂就在那邊瞎逼逼，還閃亮的像是刊版人物。

布魯斯提起他時的肯定，阿爾弗雷德提起時的欣慰，去上的私立中學的優秀學生紀念牆上，放置獎盃的櫃子裡，到哪裡都有這個名字。

充斥著傑森的生活，但是又並沒有真實的存在。

討厭的傢伙。

傑森用書擋開了他的手，不悅的批評，「你笑得好假。」

迪克臉上的笑容停滯一瞬，「不好意思？」

這讓他看起來真實多了，傑森舔了舔唇，再接再厲，「我說你是個虛偽的傢伙，你根本不高興我在這裡。」

「如果我對你的存在有任何不滿，那也是對布魯斯以為隨便撿來個孩子就能訓練成我的替代品。」迪克微微傾身，直視著傑森的眼睛，眼底澄澈如無盡的藍天，然後他惡質一笑，靠著長臂優勢蹂躪了傑森神聖的頭毛，「成熟如我還不至於對一個不知道哪裡來的小鬼有甚麼特別的感覺，路、人、甲。」

成熟如他說著惡劣的話，哈哈大笑的準備離去。

傑森非常的生氣，感覺到被輕視小看了，他可能待在大宅被阿福寵了一陣子覺得自己可以浪了，完全忘記眼前的人在蝙蝠俠手下已經幹了十年，還比他大上六歲，所以他朝迪克的背丟出了他的書，無視對方比他足足一個頭，還比他大上一圈的事實。

有點不智，對吧？

迪克轉過身來，笑容從他臉上完全消失，這成熟的成年人緩緩地說，「噢，你想打架嗎？小朋友。」

杰森頸背毛的根根豎起，理性叫他快逃，但是感性上，他覺得這是個挑戰，並且躍躍欲試，「你敢嗎？屌臉，因為我怕弄傷你的漂亮臉蛋！」

迪克搖了搖頭，笑意在他的嘴角若隱若現，「唉，你的嘴實在太欠了，需要一點教訓。」

然後杰森字面意義上的被人吊打了。

十五分鐘前，大家錯過的對話大概是這樣的。

「當然是去訓練場，你手斷了可以自己癒合，阿福的英式瓷器壞了怎麼辦？」他的前任大驚小怪的像是寄養家庭裡的神經質老太太，堅信燕麥糊就可以孩子養大的那種。  
傑森覺得非常有道理，於是他跟著格雷森去了訓練場，才發現青年誘拐他來鋪滿軟墊的訓練場其實是為了方便出手教訓他。

傑森朝迪克撲過去，右拳頭藏在身側，左手虛晃然後往腹部搗去。

迪克側身閃開，兩次，第二次杰森跳起來，腳掌襲向他的臉，但是傑森只有感覺到腳尖掠過一點頭髮。

「不錯，不過空中你無法改變方向。」迪克說，雙手抬起，他的姿勢毫無破綻，至少傑森找不到，「現在該我了，你該注意你的側邊，左手、右手、左腳，看好了。」

他出招方式跟傑森剛剛打算的一模一樣，這是一次教學。

傑森屏息躲過了年長男人的拳頭，但是迪克藏著的右掌出奇不意的打中了傑森的下巴，傑森往後仰，失去平衡踉蹌的後退，咽喉被擊中瞬間無法呼吸，接著他神經反射的乾嘔了起來。

死掉一次。

「左腳。」格雷森往前一步，衝力十足，他的凌空跳起來，跳得比傑森還要高，腳掌精準的從他頭頂晃過，「你倒下，鼻子斷了，而且嚴重腦震盪，或者很不幸的撞上了什麼堅硬的東西，你死了。」

死掉兩次。

最後一腳，格雷森的失手和傑森的失手，差別在於這傢伙是故意的，他可以直接踢掉傑森的頭，這比直接被踢飛，摔個半死還要讓傑森覺得疼痛，而且顏面盡失。

他重整旗鼓，簡單的說，「再來！」

迪克揚起眉毛，「你這是在為難我，很難不把你打死你知道……」

他的右手小臂擋住了傑森的一腳，傑森又一次的撲上去，這次他混進了他在街頭打架的經驗，打法要骯髒的多了，他氣壞了。

「撩陰腿，嘖！」迪克露出嘆為觀止的表情，隨即被少年砲彈似卯中腰部，傑森全力撞向他，想把他撞倒。

但是迪克以一種詭異的柔軟往後一撐，整個人就彈了起來，像是橡皮擦一樣柔韌，「不錯，右手、左手、上鉤拳，不妙，腕十字固定，你的頭現在被我抓住了，你又倒下了。」

一陣天旋地轉，傑森右手被鎖死，頭頸和雙臂被固定在格雷森的兩腿之間，杰森暈頭轉向，只能像離水的魚一樣張大嘴試著呼吸，因為有隻粗大的大腿正壓在他喉嚨上，絞緊了他的右手。

「認輸嗎？」格雷森笑嘻嘻地問他，稍微鬆開腿部的力量，好讓傑森可以回答他。

頸脖能夠活動的剎那，傑森的回應是對著眼前的大腿內側直接狠狠地咬下去。

呸，肉真硬。

「沃操！」那嘴下去，疼到格雷森整個人顫了顫，重新鎖死傑森的咽喉，大罵道，「不認輸就算了，為什麼咬人！」

「誰要認輸啊！蠢貨！有種放開，我們再來一次！」杰森努力掙扎，試圖痛擊對方的蛋蛋，這場切磋已經徹底降落到幼稚園等級，「誰輸還不知道呢！」

「老天，難怪布魯斯會看上你，你跟他一樣就像隻鱉。」格雷森絕望的說，盡力保全自己的男子氣概，「停止攻擊我女朋友的幸褔！停！我不想要卸掉你的手腕來讓你停手。」

「放開我，我就停。」傑森在鋼鐵一般的箝制下屈辱的妥協了，而且脫臼會很痛，其實現在他的手就被拉快斷了，顯然格雷森很重視他女朋友的幸福。

迪克鬆開傑森，腰部的力量將雙腿抬起，很違反人體工學的往後一翻，整個人就重新跪坐在地上，和傑森拉出了一個距離，揉著自己臉頰上的紅腫，「休戰。」

傑森從地上爬起來，困惑地看著格雷森將褲管捲起。

啊！他在格雷森大腿內側膝蓋在往上一點的位置留下了咬痕，肯定會留下瘀血的那種，傑森有點尷尬的別過眼，他下嘴的時候並沒有考慮眼前的肉是哪個部位，所以格雷森白皙的大腿內側有個可疑的牙印，新鮮紅腫。

「喂，那邊那隻鱉。」格雷森抬頭看他，態度自然多了，居然把傑森當小弟呼來喝去，「過來給我照張相，不然我沒有辦法跟女朋友解釋這不是被小野貓咬的。」

他所展現的實力差距令人氣餒，杰森警惕的盯著他看，腦子裡只能轉著一個問題，「我要怎麼樣才能贏？」

他看過布魯斯打鬥，在男人邊做任務邊把他帶回來這個城市的那段路程裡，他見識過很東西，格雷森可以在他的屍體倒地之前殺他三次。

「啊？」格雷森站起來，一臉問號，一邊褲子還捲在膝蓋上，看起來蠢蠢的，但是任何被那張臉和那種氣質迷惑的壞蛋估計都會被踢掉頭。

「我要怎麼樣才能在那種情況下掙脫你。」杰森想了想，補上一句，「請教我。」

格雷森臉上閃過訝異，但是沒有如傑森所想的嘲笑，露出了回憶的表情，「你太年輕，沒有和我一樣的實戰和訓練，不過你很勇於嘗試，所以只需要時間。」

媽的，這聽起來就是甚麼模範生和爛好人會說的話，傑森喜歡人的好心，那讓他可以得到食物、藥、衣服，或者任何活下去的東西，有時候他覺得這樣很笨，又很羨慕那些富足到可以幫助他人的人。

現在他討厭格雷森的清單又多一條，因為他是個好人，但是傑森不是。

「那樣太慢了。」傑森站起來，仰起頭看著眼前的笨蛋好人，「下一個用大腿絞住我的人可能會直接把我的頭扯下來，教我。」

迪克輕輕喔了一聲，說話時聽起來像是在嘆氣，「天啊，布魯斯在哪條街上把你這個小鬥士帶回來的。」

一個混亂、骯髒、破敗，匯聚著整個城市裡最大惡意但是又足夠肥沃到能夠養活螻蟻蛆蟲的地方，傑森垂眸，他不喜歡說出自己來自哪裡，但是他絕不否認自己的出身，「犯罪巷。」

顯然那個地名對迪克說明了一切，他沒有繼續追問，指著天花板吊著圓環，自我介紹似的說，「我來自一個馬戲團，而且還是空中飛人家族的一員，你想看我可以用那個做到什麼嗎？」

傑森眨了眨眼，他在一個電視機前看過空中飛人的表演，那是藝術層次的體術，「想！」

「我今天應該有時可以教你幾個基礎動作。」迪克開始往櫃子走過去，一個大男人居能夠達到”蹦蹦跳跳”這種形容，好像一切對他來說都是有趣的，「來幫我架安全網吧，我可不希望你受傷呢。」

他猶豫的說，「可是腕十字固定……」

「我們慢慢來。」他的前任轉過身輕輕搖著手指，笑意輕淺而且真誠的多了，他朝傑森眨著眼睛，「小子，我有很多東西可以教你。」

傑森永遠不會承認，他有瞬間完全無法挪開目光，輕而易舉的沉溺在那天空藍裡面。

消毒水的氣味，米色的治癒系窗簾，溫柔的藍色天空……傑森在模糊間醒來，看著翻飛的窗簾，還有坐在他床邊為他輕聲朗讀的女性，陽光讓她的紅髮像是火焰一樣。

「嗨，芭布斯。」他乾澀的說道。

「嗨，傑森。」芭芭拉闔上書，給他一點水，「知道自己在哪裡嗎？」

「醫療翼，但是我更希望是在阿福無微不至的養護裡。」傑森說話容易多了，他動了動手指，令人頭皮發麻的麻木感讓他皺起臉，「我感覺自己像剛被微波解凍的肉排，請告訴我我沒有損失任何內臟。。」

「你一共中了七槍，進行了二十小時的大手術，我很高興你能醒來。」芭芭拉溫柔的摸了摸他的頭髮，「還有除了你破裂的肝之外，其他內臟都好好的，沒有骨頭斷掉。」

「那三個月之後我基本就沒事了。」傑森終於抬起了他的手，顯然那是他全身上下唯一沒有受太多傷害的地方，「皮肉傷。」

「也只有你會把中了七槍當作皮肉傷。」芭芭拉苦澀的說道。

當你死過，中個幾槍就不算甚麼了……傑森因為某種自己才懂的黑色幽默笑了幾聲，但是他怕芭芭拉揍他所以不敢說，如果提姆在就好了，提姆很好玩，像是一隻塞滿貓薄荷的小老鼠布偶。

杰森又動了動手指，有種奇怪的暖意纏繞在指間，像是某個人的體溫殘留，他的護腕不見了，不過在BATSMEN裡沒人會對手銬的疤痕大驚小怪，那個破疤根本不值一提，也只有那個死掉的白癡會握著他的手腕親了親。

「你剛剛有握著我的手嗎？」他最後還是問道，有個模糊的觸覺記憶告訴他，有人握著他的手很久，可能還有溫熱的眼淚，他記不清楚。

「我沒有。」芭芭拉推了一下眼鏡，重新翻開書，綠眼透過眼鏡鏡片審視著他，「你希望我握著你的手嗎？」

「請繼續念書吧，那本是我的最愛。」

傑森在輕聲朗讀中睡著，然後，他又做夢了。

不是惡夢，是讓人怦然心動的回憶碎片。

「小翅膀，你今天沒事對吧？」放假回來的某個煩人精探頭進來，笑嘻嘻說，「換身衣服，我帶你去個地方。」

「去煩布魯斯，我要寫暑假作業。」傑森如此說道，卻被迪克整個人轉了一圈椅子，正對著他的鼻子。

「傑森。」迪克嚴肅的說道，「暑假作業這種東西，暑假的最後一天再做就好了，你今天要跟我去遊樂園玩，坐大怒神坐到吐才對。」

「你帶你女友去就好了啊！不要扯上我。」傑森試圖轉回來，但是其實有點困難，因為外頭的陽光和開始對他很有好的前輩正對他散發出難以拒絕的邀請，因為傑森從來沒有去過遊樂園，他思考迪克是否知道這件事，很有可能，因為迪克曾已經過來人的身分告訴他，千萬別在自己房間裡解決生理需求，因為大宅裡可能到處都是攝像頭，這個家裡沒有隱私可言，只有無恥的互相監視。

當晚，杰森靠著所學的反偵察技術搜尋到了他所能找到的攝像頭，丟在布魯斯房間門口踩爛，三天不與布魯斯說話以示抗議，最終冷戰結束於阿福委婉表示一切都是出自於一家之主扭曲奇妙的關心而告終，而且老爺沒有下次而告終。

「沒有女朋友了啦，只有你和我享受這即將到期的套票，走吧！」迪克在他面前揮舞著門票，「今天到期，不去很浪費呢，我聽說他們新建了一個雲霄飛車，超大，超刺激，我保證你搭了會尿出來的那種。」  
「為了不浪費。」傑森嘆了口氣，起身換上外出服，沒有女朋友他可以接受，他才不要去做迪克和他馬子的電燈泡。  
「嗯哼，為了不浪費。」迪克看了看套票，這時杰森才發現上面畫了很多可疑的愛心，整張都是粉紅色的，「我們還可以免費搭情侶限定的粉紅摩天輪，粉紅雙人遊園車，吃粉紅烏雲冰淇淋。」

「我寧願死。」傑森停下換衣服的動作，眼睛射出死光，警告著那個很容易就得寸進尺的男人，他的忍耐是有限度的，「也絕不跟你搭粉紅摩天輪，和任何粉紅有關的東西。」

「不用不用！」迪克捧腹大笑，甩出一個暗示，「你只要開心的玩就好了，就，像個十六歲少年一樣。」

傑森頓了頓，「十六歲……」

迪克抹去眼角的淚花，撲過來抱住他搖來晃去，「是啊，十六歲生日快樂，小翅膀。」

十六歲？傑森被他晃得頭昏腦脹，成功的讓迪克拐去了遊樂園，他們還是吃了粉紅雲冰淇淋，直奔迪克滿心嚮往的雲霄飛車，搭上了那命運一般的雲霄飛車。

「啊(平聲)這個雲霄飛車好刺激，我真的都快要尿出來了。」頭下腳上被掛在車座裡的傑森面無表情地說道，「謝了迪克，這是我這輩子收到最棒的生日禮物了。」  
同樣被掛在雲霄飛車的車座裡，同樣被困住一個小時的迪克發出了無生氣的呻吟，「我有點想吐，別跟我說話。」

「你可以在空中做上四個空翻，盪來盪去，只是倒掛便讓你有點想吐？」傑森不敢相信的問道，然後他想到剛剛迪克吃下去的那些垃圾食物，他吃了很可觀的份量，「油炸甜甜圈和烏雲冰淇淋還有可樂在你的胃裡跳舞對嗎？我需要擔心你吐出彩虹嗎？」

「總之我帶你來玩，就是希望你學會享受你的青春人生，少年喲！」假裝沒有聽到他的嘲諷，迪克富有哲理的說道，只要他的臉色漲紅而且嘴唇發青，讓他看起來像是精神錯亂的遺言，而不是鼓舞人心的打氣，「瘋狂的玩耍吧，你正處於瘋狂的十六歲。」

「啊你是有多老啦？而且我們卡在這裡不上不下的事實是誰造成的？」傑森翻了白眼，將握在手心裡的一顆糖拿到迪克面前，「薄荷糖，應該會讓你感覺好點，要嗎？」

迪克伸長脖子，從他指尖叼走了那顆他好不容易撥開包裝的糖，發出了感激的嗚嗚聲，「謝謝你，小翅膀。」

傑森蹭了蹭黏黏的手指，他很感激自己現在因為倒吊而腦充血，這樣就沒有人看的出來他的臉紅因為某人嘴唇柔軟的觸感而發紅了。

十六歲的他，有個藏到隱密角落裡的寶盒，寶盒裡裝著一個小秘密。  
傑森看著一臉滿足的吸吮薄荷糖的笨蛋好人，又將寶盒上了好幾道鎖，塞進了更深、更深的角落裡。  
這是不對的，他不應該會因為一張該死預謀的生日驚喜，不知道哪裡來情侶遊樂園套票，一顆糖，還有碰到指尖的嘴唇就心臟狂跳。  
這樣不對，迪克就只是把他當成一個弟弟。   
這真是太瘋狂了。  
嘛，反正傑森最後也沒能為了這個粉紅色的情懷煩惱太長的時間。  
因為在十六歲生日過後了沒多久，傑森.陶德一切都隨著定時炸彈的秒數歸零了。


End file.
